You're Not Exactly Innocent
by golfinsheepsclothing
Summary: Ailena Salvator is Damon and Stefan's great niece and also a vampire. After stealing Damon's daylight ring she flees Mystic Falls and heads for a new normal life in Beacon Hills. But Beacon Hills isn't as normal as she thought it would be, especially after Damon comes to retrieve his ring and threatens to kill an innocent everyday she doesn't return it.
1. Chapter 1

I left Mystic Falls in the dead of night. It was a mistake to return here, with the last of my human relatives gone the only thing left was Stefan and Damon, and how I despised them in their own ways, but I digress. I had been a vampire for the last 50 years. Stuck in the body of a teenager, it was grueling and horrible way to live. I was not always like this, It was Damon who turned me, my great Uncle. I was a girl of just 16 when he came to visit his old town and stay in our family mansion for 'just a few days' and he told me of his vampiric affliction. I begged him to turn me because I was young and stupid. And ofcourse he did, out of pity? I doubt it, out of boredom more like, but no matter the reasons for now I was stuck like this. I had run into Stefan not long before he returned to Mystic Falls and followed him here. Now It was my time to leave. With Damon and Stefan now at eachothers necks (for various reasons) It was my chance to take something and run. I decided the best way to go about getting what I needed was to do it the old fashion way: drinking. So I told Damon to take a load off and we sat down to enjoy a few drinks together. What he didn't know was that I had slipped a few sleep aid into his whiskey when he wasn't looking. I wasn't sure if it would work but soon enough it did. One second he was boasting about some adventure overseas a few years back and the next he was snoring on the loveseat from the Victorian Age. It worked. I slipped his daylight ring over my finger and left as quick as I could without looking back. I would probably suffer for this, but I knew Damon and the worst he would do to me is kill me, which wouldn't be all that bad anyways. So I traveled around, laying low and trying to find a small town that he wouldn't come looking for me. Stay away from patterns or cities where I had been before and steer clear of people who knew me. That was the plan.

I went to California, where the sun was bright and hot and hopefully far enough away that it would take another 50 years for Damon to find me. I chose a small town called Beacon Hills because it wasn't near the water. Who would move to California to be away from the ocean anyways? I had fake documents made up in downtown LA to say I was an emancipated 17 year old, fake birth certificate, social security number but ofcourse, no fake High School Diploma. Which is how I found myself walking onto Beacon Hill's High School campus to take the 11th grade for the 15th time. I could probably recite A Catcher In The Rye word for word. This year I would make friends. This year I could be normal for the first time since becoming a vampire.

I headed over to my first class, which was (you guessed it) 11th grade English. I sat in the back of class next to a boy with dark brown hair and a few moles on his face in random places. He was cute but seemed distracted. When I sat down he looked over and said, "Hi, Im Stiles, youre new here?" I shook his hand.

"Yeah. My name is Aliena." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you." And that was the bulk of our conversation. It wasn't until lunchtime that I saw him again, in the hallway.

I put some things into my locker and closed the locker door, only for it to pop right back open. I closed it again, it popped right back open. "Fuck, How…?" I muttered under my breath. Someones arm shot up from behind me and hit the locker after I had pushed it in one more time. I turned around and recognized Stiles from my English class.

"You have to punch it after, I had this locker last year." He said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, I never would've figured that out." He was cute, very cute and he smelled good…delicious…I stopped myself before my brain went to far. We started walking towards the cafeteria.

And that's how I met Stiles.

~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~

I was starting to feel like a somewhat normal teenager, I had made a few friends and we were getting along. And finally I didn't have to worry about supernatural issues. I was comfortable in Beacon Hills. I was in my apartment, getting ready for Stiles to come over and study. We had been hanging out a lot since we met, and I liked him, he was cute and funny and smart. The first week I stayed here I had sustained myself on animal blood, rabbits, squirrels, and cats. That sort of thing. But it was hard to stay strong on such little amounts of food so I graduated to stealing blood from the bloodbank at the local hospital.

Today, I was ready to study, and Stiles was two hours late, very unlike him. So I went ahead and gave him a call.

"Hello?" he said sounding stressed.

"Whats up? Where are you?"

"Oh shit. Im so sorry. I completely forgot! I'm with my dad and Scott right now. Theres been a murder, why don't you come to my house and I will explain everything?"

"Yeah, okay, I will be there in 5"

I didn't have a car so I just walked there, he didn't live far from me and I walk fast. I was there in no time. I had a strange feeling as I was walking up to his house, and wished I had asked more questions. I had never been inside his home before, and I wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of meeting his father either. He was the town Sheriff, and law enforcement don't tend to be very partial towards vampires. But what they don't know wont hurt em right? When I got there I knocked on the door and Stiles answered quickly.

"Hey, my dad left, We're in the living room." He turned around to go and I felt my face get hot as I realized he hadn't exactly invited me inside.

"Wait, um what?" I cursed inwardly at how stupid I sounded.

To my relief he replied, "Just come in."

I stepped through the doorway and followed him into the living room where Scott and Isaac were seated on the couch. I sat down on the loveseat across from them and Stiles sat candidly on the arm of the couch.

"So, Someone was murdered?" I asked looking from Scott to Stiles.

Stiles nodded, "Last night they think. They found a body in the woods, not far off of the main road leading into town. It was just dumped, didn't even try and bury it I guess. A girl, they haven't identified her yet, but my dad thinks she's from out of town, or at least he doesn't recognize her."

"That's strange, they think maybe it was an animal or…?"

Scott interjected, "No, get this, ALL the blood was drained from her body."

I felt the color drain from my skin. This was a bad sign. A very very bad sign.

"Well doesn't Beacon Hill's have a history of animal attacks?" I asked, knowing already it couldn't have been the same thing.

"Yes" Stiles said, eyeing Scott.

"But theyre different, claw marks, bodies torn or ripped or even cut in half but never drained of blood." Isaac replied.

"I think," Stiles began, he got up and paced back and forth across the living room, "it's just some freak animal passing through town, I did some research and there isn't much evidence of a serial killer draining people of blood in this region. But there's a town across the country, Mystic Falls, where this happens every dozen years for the passed 100 years. Now a serial killer couldn't live that long, but an animal that hasn't been found yet, probably can. From what I can see, it hunts at night, mostly, and disposes of its prey in wooded areas, sometimes burying them after. That's why I thought maybe you would be of some help when you called."

I was spacing out, not following him. Ofcourse it wasn't an animal, it was a vampire, and I think I know exactly who it was. Disposing of a body like that was either a threat, a warning, or a really stupid vampire.

"Youre from Mystic Falls aren't you?" he asked looking at me hopefully.

"Oh me? Yeah I am. But they never found the animal that did those attacks. Look, my advice to you guys is stay inside at night," I got up, "and make sure not to let strangers inside." I was saying things without thinking I got up and tried not to look to worried.

"What does inviting people in have to do with this?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. Just useful advice." I was making an ass out of myself. Scott looked at me strangely but brushed it off. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Wait, you're gunna walk home now? In the dark? After someones been murdered? No way, Im giving you a ride." Stiles said not waiting for an answer.

Scott and Isaac stood up and announced they should be on their way too, so we all headed out of the house and I got into Stiles' Jeep. We headed towards my house, it was unusually quiet out and I couldn't get the sick to my stomach feeling to go away. Stiles was talking but I wasn't paying attention. All of a sudden a figure appeared in the middle of the road. A man silouhetted against the night. Stiles slammed on the brakes, sending us spinning out of control. The car flipped over skidding against the concrete. When we finally stopped moving I looked over at Stiles, who looked fine besides a gash on his arm.

"You okay?" he asked looking over at me from the drivers side.

"Yeah Im fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Thank god for this roll cage." We climbed out of the broken windows and regained our balance.

"What the hell was that?" he asked looking down the road for the person who had been there before.

"Aliena," It was Damon's voice, but I had expected as much. Stiles tensed next to me as Damon slowly approached us, smiling with his arms open. "Ive been looking everywhere for you. I think you may have accidentally taken something of mine when you left."

"You know this guy?" Stiles asked me looking from me to Damon and back again.

"Uncle Damon. I was hoping you wouldn't find me."

His ice blue eyes glinted as he came up to us and stopped walking.

"Well I have. And now, you can give me back my ring and I can kill you and your friend, OR I will take ring and then kill you and your friend."

"Or neither. And you leave and never come back. I think that's our best option." Damon laughed.

I looked at Stiles in the eyes, "You forgot something at home. Run. Now. And don't come back." I compelled him to leave and he left without hesitation.

"Fine. Have it your way. I will just kill him later." He walked slowly my way and held out his hand. "Now, my ring please."

I pulled the ring off of my finger and put it in the palm of my hand. He reached for it but before he could grab it I curled my hand closed. "How did you find me anyways?"

"You're predictable. Why did you take my ring?" He reached for it again and I put my fist to my side and motioned for him to come closer, so our faces were inches apart and whispered "Because I fucking hate you." Then used the hand not clutching the ring to poke his as hard as I could in both eyes. My nails were sharp and his eyes started bleeding, he instantly shoved his hands to his face and I took that moment to run as fast as I could back the way I had come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I went to school and met up with Scott outside the front building. He looked solemn and brooding, it was very unlike him as I had known him the passed two weeks.

"You alright?" I asked, we walked through the doors and into the hallway where the lockers were, I stood with him while he opened his locker, I noted he still had a picture of Allison on the inside, even though they hadn't been together the whole time I have known them.

"I don't know, there was another murder last night. This time the body was left in Sheriff Stilinski's backyard. Same injuries as before, no sign of struggle, just a woman, completely drained of blood. Its not an animal either…"

This was all my fault. I cleared my throat, "How do you know it wasn't an animal?"

"Because there was a note with the body. It said_: Every night until I get what I want._" Scott slammed his locker shut and shook his head, "Theyre thinking it's a serial killer now."

Its worse. Much Much worse than a serial killer. "So wheres Stiles?" I asked slowly looking around.

"At home, he thinks the killer is stalking his dad or something. Hes scared for him. Im scared for him, I wouldn't be here myself if my Mom didn't make me come."

The bell rang for class signaling our conversation as over. But I grabbed his shoulder before he walked away, "Are you going over there after school? Could I come too maybe?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, how about I ask him and see you at lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Damn. I was going to have to find away around this, I didn't want to compel people to do things they don't want to especially people I was sort of friends with.

At lunch I stood my distance before going up to the table. Isaac and Scott were talking in low voices. I was far enough away that any human wouldn't suspect I could hear them, but I could.

"But what do they mean by what they want?" Isaac was asking.

"We don't know. Or maybe Sheriff Stilinski isn't telling us. But we have to try and find out. He's like a dad to me. Stiles still has the note, we can use that to try and track down who wrote it."

What did three teenage boys think they were going to do that the Sheriff couldn't? What did they mean by 'track'? I thought of John Gilberts pocket watch, of the spinning arrow. Did they know more than I thought? It couldn't be, his invention was the only one of its kind, enchanted by a spell or no, how likely was it that a town with no history of attacks of this kind would need something like that? Very Little. But still, I should be cautious of these boys, and how better to keep an eye on things than to be there, be friends with them myself? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I learned that much from Damon.

A new voice was talking now, Allison.

"I talked to my dad, he said hes never heard of a werewolf attack like this. I think we're dealing with something different here. Worse than a kanima or a darach or even an Alpha pack. He said hes going to go through the old Argent book to see if theres anything in there about attacks like this. But he seemed pretty in the dark about the whole situation."

Werewolves? What? Why did it have to be werewolves? This was bad, but also, I might be able to spin it to my advantage. If I could find the werewolves before they find out what's really going on here, maybe I could convince them to get rid of Damon for me. For good this time. Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires, but did they even know that? And if they find out, what would stop them from biting me?

I decided I would just have to take that chance. I started heading over to the table, I had lurked enough, now it was time to go try and weasel my way into being invited to Stiles' house.

"Hey." I said as I approached the table, ripping them away from their conversation. I took a seat next to Allison, "Still trying to figure out what happened at Stiles' house?"

"Oh no, theres nothing we can really do about it." Allison said shaking her head.

Scott nodded, "Im sure Stiles' dad has it covered. Hes been on the force for a long time."

"And theres a lot of unsolved mysteries surrounding this town for a long time." I said slowly.

"Yeah but that's not his fault. Beacon Hill's has been like that for generations."

Yes, it would wouldn't it? The werewolf gene is hereditary. I thought of the Lockwoods. Maybe theres some connection between these ones and the ones in my hometown. I doubted it though.

"Besides its not the same kind of attacks."

"Maybe it's a serial killer and hes just changed his pattern. But no that wouldn't make sence either, since its been around for generations."

"I don't think any other attacks or murders will be easily linked to these two." Allison put in.

Could they make this any less obvious that they were steering this conversation away from previous instances? Probably not. Who would they all try and protect like this? Werewolves were just as dangerous as Vampires. And I suddenly realized, ; Stiles. Its gotta be him, but wouldn't that mean his dad was too? I don't know enough about werewolves to really say either way.

"So are you guys going to Stiles' house afterschool or…?"

Scott and Isaac exchanged glances, before Scott said, "Uh no I don't think so."

"Oh alright. Unless maybe," I looked Scott in the eyes and silently cursed myself for doing it but I started to compel him to see things my way, "you change your mind? In which case I think all of us should go afterschool, at least to make sure he's okay."

Scott relaxed a bit and said, "Yes. Actually we should go all together, afterschool. To check up on him."

Allison and Isaac looked at him strangely and Isaac motioned for him to be pulled aside. They whispered as they spoke, but ofcourse, I could still hear them.

"What are you saying man? You have a thing for her or something? How are we supposed to do anything with someone we don't know breathing down our necks?"

"No, what? We are just going to go check up on Stiles then we can get to everything else we need to do."

They turned back to us and smiled. "Alright then all settled. To Stiles' house we go."

Allison gave Isaac a strange look and Isaac shrugged and looked to Scott, as if to say 'its his choice'.

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and we all agreed to meet in the front afterschool. Things would finally start to get interesting. I would finally find a way to really get Damon, a way he wouldn't weasel his way out of. He would pay for turning my life into a living hell. And I would finally be able to feel the sun and travel without worrying about him finding me. Maybe I would feel normal again.


End file.
